This project involves the development of computer techniques in collaboration with the Department of Rehabilitation Medicine of the NIH Clinical Center. CSL has recommended computer techniques that can be used to automatically acquire anatomical and physiological information from patients, to perform the required calculations on the data obtained, and to display the necessary results to the medical staff. The automated techniques include the measurement of body forces (hand and ground reaction forces), electromyograms (electrical activity of the muscles), and body kinematics (the position and angles of the limbs and joints in space and time). An Automated Biomechanics Laboratory System that provides these measurements was purchased in FY83. The computer part of the system will allow the medical staff to enter patient and staff data into a data base with computer generated forms displayed on a terminal screen, and to perform inquiries and generate reports using the accumulated data. In FY83, the physical space for the purchased system was designed and the system was installed. The Automated Biomechanics Laboratory will begin operation at the start of FY84.